


[podfic] Sex and Vengeance

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fade to Black, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Quinlan and Asajj kidnap Obi-Wan to help them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Sex and Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



**Fic:** [Sex and Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840455) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Fandom:** The Clone Wars

 **Ship:** Obi-Wan/Quinlan/Asajj

 **Reader's Notes:** Happy (late) birthday, reena_jenkins! I originally found this when looking for itpe treats. It wasn't technically a pairing in your requests, but you had kudosed it. And it had blanket permission. It was just calling me. I recorded this after a few hours of editing Asajj Ventress and Her Tiny Time-Travelling Padawan, so I'm accidentally doing litra doing Ventress here.  
I hope you enjoy!  
(look, the cover art has nothing to do with the fic, but I've been staring at the [Ventress Mythos figure](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c01485b478af95cc27864524e33db7eb/ce20b25d33fc2cc5-77/s1280x1920/186f7d8b3574c4d90d603fdc1918ad36ea46c8ec.jpg) for A Long Time and she is very pretty)

 **Length:** 5:23

Right click [here](https://ia801401.us.archive.org/13/items/swsexandvengeance/%5Bsw%5D%20Sex%20and%20Vengeance.mp3) and save as to download, or stream below.


End file.
